My fault
by AnimeGirlSharona
Summary: Tsuki Kokushibyou, een jeugdvriendin van Zero en Ichiru. Een puurbloed vampier. Sorry kan heir geen goed summary voor bedenken xD IchiruXoc


My fault

Eindelijk mocht het. Ik was al een hele tijd goede vrienden met de Kiryuu tweeling. Zero en Ichiru. De tweeling vampierjagers. Ik mocht, na 3 jaar, eindelijk bij ze blijven logeren. Waarom dit zo lang duurde? Omdat ik een vampier ben, maar geen aristocraat. Ook geen level E, voor je me gaat vergelijken met zo'n lelijk ding. Neenee, ik ben een puurbloed vampier. Tsuki Kokushibyou, aangenaam. Mijn naam betekent de maan van de zwarte dood, al heb ik nog nooit bloed gedronken van iemands nek, laat staan iemand vermoord. Ik herinner me nog goed mijn eerste ontmoeting met hun ouders…

_Ik kende Ichiru en Zero nu al 8 maanden. Ze hadden thuis al veel over mij verteld, en besloten om me voor te stellen aan hun ouders, aangezien ze nu wel benieuwd waren. Ik was zenuwachtig, omdat ik wist dat hun ouders jagers waren. Ik kwam binnen, en stelde me netjes voor. "Aangenaam meneer en mevrouw Kiryuu, ik ben Tsuki Kokushibyou." Netjes toch? "Zero, Ichiru, gaan jullie even wat te drinken halen voor ons?" vroeg meneer Kiryuu. De jongens liepen weg en ik werd met een geweer tegen mijn keel tegen de muur geduwd. "Wat ben je van plan met onze jongens?" vroeg meneer Kiryuu. "Niets!" riep ik. "HOU ONS NIET VOOR DE DOMME VAMPIER!" riep mevrouw Kiryuu. Meneer Kiryuu wou net schieten tot Ichiru ervoor stond, en Zero het geweer uit zijn handen trok. "WAT DOEN JULLIE? ZE IS EEN PUURBLOED!" riep meneer Kiryuu. "Weten we" antwoordde Ichiru. "Dat zei ze ons al na een week" vulde Zero aan. De ouders keken me raar aan, maar ik mocht wel blijven…_

Ik wandelde richting huize Kiryuu waar Zero en Ichiru me al stonden op te wachten. Ik zwaaide en rende naar ze toe. Mijn ouders noemde me gek dat ik met vampierjagers omging. Ik noem het leuk. Ik liep naar binnen. "Dag meneer en mevrouw Kiryuu" begroette ik hun ouders. "Hallo Tsuki" antwoordde meneer Kiryuu. "Heb je alles bij?" vroeg mevrouw Kiryuu. Ik knikte. Ik liep met Zero en Ichiru naar boven, waar ik een matras op hun kamer had. "Zin in een spelletje?" vroeg Ichiru.

De hele avond hebben we niets gedaan dan spelletjes gespeeld. Plots besloten we om de veilige versie van vampier en jager te spelen. Ik begon weg te rennen, terwijl de jongens achter me aan rende met van die geweertjes die zuignapjes schieten. Je weet wel, waarmee je zo leuk tegen het voorhoofd van je vader kan schieten. Ze rende achter me aan. "Kom hier jij vampier!" riep Ichiru vrolijk. "Jullie krijgen me nooit!" riep ik lachend. Meneer en mevrouw Kiryuu keken ons raar aan. De Zero schoot, en net op dat moment draaide ik me om. Het zuignapje vatte midden in de lucht vlam, en kwam neer op de grond in een hoopje as. Ik schrok. "Sorry!" riep ik. "Wat was dat?" riep Zero verbaasd. "Dat is één van mijn krachten. Ik kan ze nog niet zo goed controleren, sorry" verontschuldigde ik me opnieuw. "Niet erg" lachte Ichiru. "Er is toch niemand gewond?" Dat maakte me aan het lachen.

"Gaan de moedige vampierjagers en de beeldige vampierprinses slapen?" vroeg mevrouw Kiryuu. "Hè moet dat?" vroeg Zero. "Ja schatje, maar eerst tanden poetsen" antwoordde ze. We liepen dus naar de badkamer. De jongens keken gefascineerd naar mijn tanden. Ze waren dan wel scherp, maar ook ongelooflijk wit. Ik gaf ze een brede lach, mijn tanden bloot. De jongens gingen maar weer hun tanden poetsen.

We lagen nu al een tijdje in bed. Ik kon niet slapen. Zie je, ik heb het niet gezegd, maar mijn ouders zijn een week geleden vermoord. Blijkbaar wisten de Kiryuu's dit nog niet. "Kun je niet slapen?" fluisterde Ichiru. Ik keek hem aan. Tranen kwamen omhoog in mijn ooghoeken. Ik sprong op Ichiru af en knuffelde hem bijna plat.

"W…wat doe je Tsuki-chan?" vroeg Ichiru. "Het spijt me Ichiru, ik ga weg. Ik weet niet hoe lang ik me nog kan inhouden" gaf ik toe, terwijl de tranen over mijn wangen stroomde. Ik stond op en pakte mijn koffer in. Zero werd ook wakker. "Tsuki-chan?" vroeg hij. "Sorry jongens, vaarwel" zei ik. Met mijn krachten liet ik ze slapen. Zachtjes sloop ik de kamer uit, het holst van de nacht in…

*10 jaar later*

Ik werd wakker, op de straat natuurlijk. Ik stond ondertussen hoog in de bingo-boekjes van de jagers. Ik kon me niet meer inhouden. Ik was op tijd weggegaan. Ik had nu geen honger meer, maar liep gewoon rond in de straten waar de meeste vampiers rondlopen.

Ik liep richting de ruines, waar ik 's nachts vaak heen ging. Het zal daar vol level E's. Mijn schuld. Plots zag ik daar een meisje lopen. Ze had kort, bruin haar en bruine ogen. Een level E volgde haar, klaar om op haar af te springen. "Kijk uit!" riep ik, terwijl ik voor haar ging staan. De vampier spatte uiteen. Mijn schuld. "Gaat het?" vroeg ik het meisje. Ze keek me bang aan. "Wat is er?" vroeg ik. "Waarom help je me… jij drinkt toch…" stamelde ze. Ik likte langs mijn lippen. Shit, er zat nog wat bloed. "Sorry, ik ben al weg" zei ik terwijl ik weg wou wandelen. Ik draaide me om, tot ik een stem hoorde. "Tsuki Kokushibyou" zei hij. "Dus er is toch een overlevende van de nobele Kokushibyou clan." Ik draaide me om. "Nou en als ik dat ben?" riep ik, tot ik zag wie het was. Kaname Kuran. "Ah, het spijt me Kaname-san" zei ik. "Ik dacht dat jij geen mensen wou pijn doen?" vroeg hij. "Wil ik ook niet, maar ik heb mezelf gewoon niet in de hand, punt" reageerde ik. "Kom anders met ons mee. Ooit gehoord van Cross academy? De nachtklassers zijn vampieren, onder leiding van mij. Wij werken aan het ideaal om mensen en vampiers in vrede samen te laten leven" zei Kaname. Mijn ogen werden groot. Ik lachte en knikte. "Yuuki, dit is Tsuki Kokushibyou, een puurbloedvampier. Tsuki, dit is Yuuki, de dochter van de hoofdmeester en prefect" stelde Kaname ons voor. "Aangenaam" zei ik, en we vertrokken richting Cross academy.

Eenmaal aangekomen gaf ik mijn ogen de kost. Het was een prachtige school, met veel natuur. "Hey Zero! Moet je zien, we hebben ene nieuwe vampier!" riep Yuuki vrolijk. "Zero…?" zei ik. Iemand met grijs haar verscheen. "Zero, dit is Tsuki Kokushibyou, Tsuki dit is…" begon Yuuki maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken. "ZERO!" riep ik. Ik rende naar hem toe en knuffelde hem. "T…Tsuki?" riep Zero. Ik let hem los en knikte met mijn meestal presente lach. Zero keek me serieus aan. "Hey waarom zo serieus?" vroeg ik. "Waarom was je die nacht weggegaan?" vroeg Zero. "Ik kon me niet meer lang inhouden, had Ichiru je dat niet verteld?" vroeg ik. "Nee." Zero liep weg.

"Woooow wat is er met hem gebeurd de laatste 10 jaar?" vroeg ik. "Gebeten door een puurbloedvampier, iedereen was dood behalve hij" antwoordde Yuuki. "WAT?" riep ik geschrokken. "Dus meneer en mevrouw Kiryuu…. En Ichiru… omg…" stamelde ik, mijn hand voor mijn mond brengend. "Kende je ze?" vroeg Yuuki. "Ik heb 3 jaar lang met ze omgegaan, wetend dat het jagers waren, zij wetend dat ik een puurbloed was" gaf ik toe. "Laten we nu maar even kennis maken met de andere vampieren, oké?" vroeg Kaname. Ik knikte en we vertrokken richting iets dat ze graag de moon dorm noemen…

"Vandaag hebben we niet alleen een aangekondigde nieuweling, maar ook een onaangekondigde. Dit ik Maria Kurenai" zei Kaname, kijkend naar een meisje met grijs haar. Naast haar stond een butler met een masker op. Waarvan kende ik hem? "En dit is mijn nichtje, Tsuki Kokushibyou" zei Kaname. Wow, bijna vergeten dat hij mijn neef was…

We gingen bij de rest zitten en kregen een glas met iets dat leek op bloed, maar dat het niet was. Het was veel viezer, wateriger. "Dat vind ik dus ook!" riep Aidou. "Goed dat ik niet de enige ben" lachte ik. "Mag ik misschien ergens anders slapen?" hoorde ik Maria aan Kaname vragen. "Natuurlijk, de oude lerarendorm kan je wel nemen" zei Kaname. "Dankjewel Kaname-sama" zei Maria en ze vertrok. Ik liep naar mijn kamer en kleedde me om. Dat uniform was mijn kleur wel. Wit.

We liepen naar buiten, voor iets dar ze 'de wissel' noemde. Het was blijkbaar de wissel van dagklas naar de sun dorm en van nachtklas naar het lesgebouw. Ik hoorde een pokkehard lawaai. De poort ging open, en ik zag Yuuki moeite hebben met iedereen in de hand te houden, terwijl Zero daar gewoon stond. Ik besloot om Zero nog eens aan het lachen te maken en ik trok een kop die hem altijd aan het lachen kreeg: mijn kwade, serieuze blik. Mijn mond vormde een o, en mijn ogen keken kwaad. Blijkbaar kan ik dat dus NIET. Zero legde snel zijn hand voor zijn mond en keek weg. "Haha ik zag je lachen Zero!" riep ik naar hem. "Kop dicht Tsuki!" riep hij keihard, een vleugje vermaak in zijn stem. Ik lachte en liep door.

Halverwege week ik af van de vampiers. Ik wou weten wie die jongen was. Waarvan kende ik hem toch? Ik liep het gebouw van Maria in. Maria zelf was ook naar de les. "Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg een stem. Daar stond hij. Grijs haar. Meer zal je niet. "Wie ben jij?" vroeg ik. "Jij eerst antwoordde hij, alsof hij dacht dat hij me ook kende. "Ik ben Tsuki Kokushibyou, nu jij" antwoordde ik. "Waarom kwam je niet terug?" vroeg hij. "Beantwoord mijn vraag" zei ik kalm. "WE HADDEN JE KUNNEN HELPEN!" riep hij. Hij zette zijn masker af, om een Ichiru te zien, die half aan het huilen was. "Ichiru…" bracht ik uit, mijn ogen waren groot. Ik kalmeerde mezelf. "Dat hadden jullie niet gekund. Ik ben een puurbloed Ichiru, en ik ben lang niet zo sterk als Kaname-san. Ik weet zelfs niet hoelang ik het hier nog uit houd" bracht ik uit, terwijl mijn ogen afdwaalde naar de grond. "Je kunt het wel!" riep Ichiru. "Jij bent de sterkste vampier die ik ken!" Ik zuchtte. "Dan ken je er duidelijk niet veel" reageerde ik. "Niet alleen de sterkste…" begon Ichiru en hij liep op me af. "Maar ook de mooiste" Hij greep mijn schouders beet een plantte zijn lippen op de mijne.

Ik schrok eerst, maar sloot vervolgens mijn ogen. De kus brak. "Waarom kom je niet met mij mee?" vroeg ik. "Met alle plezier" zei Ichiru. Ik maakte een klein krasje op mijn pols en stak mijn arm naar hem uit. Hij keek me raar aan, maar dronk het vervolgens toch.

Sinds die dag zijn Ichiru en ik nooit meer uit elkaar gegaan, maar dat was niet helemaal mijn schuld…


End file.
